Some Wounds Are Harder To Heal
by Valorie818
Summary: 3rd annual Spartacus Kink Meme. Prompt was Agron/Nasir, bottom! Agron. Warning this story contains spoilers from 3/08 - 3/10. Agron's wounds are healing but there is a wound inside Nasir that is festering and he wants teach the man responsible a lesson.


**Warning: This story contains spoilers for Spartacus: War of the Damned Episode 10. If you have not seen the last episode or even the entire season then you are warned**

**A/N: This story was a prompt for the 2013 Spartacus Kink Meme, the prompt was:** _Agron/Nasir, bottom! Agron. Post __Separate Paths__. After rescuing Agron from the cross, Spartacus orders him and Nasir to lead the rest of the rebels to Sicilia where they can be finally free. Although Agron injuries are healing there is still a festering wound in Nasir himself that doesn't want to scar. He cannot forget Agron leaving him behind, ordering him to stay with Spartacus, while he stupidly risked his life. Agron needs to learn a lesson that no man, not even he, can order Nasir around. And although Nasir doesn't acknowledge it often he knows how to take what he wants for himself. And this is what he intends to do._ **I took this prompt and I changed it up a bit instead this is after the Victory episode.**

((((((((((((()))))))))))))

3 weeks after leaving Agron's shield on Spartacus's grave all the freed slaves felt that they were finally out from under Rome's shadow. From here on out they were going to take separate paths so they can either go back to their homelands or find their home somewhere else. During these 3 weeks Argon's wounds were starting to heal, he was getting a little bit of feeling in the tips of his fingers. The only bad thing that happened during those weeks was that Nasir was getting more and more distance and was getting angry about the tiniest things.

Agron thought it was his way of dealing with Spartacus's death because it him that set Nasir free and for giving him a chance but when Nasir snapped at Laeta that was it for Agron. He still didn't care for the woman but Spartacus did care for her while he was alive and Agron felt like it was his responsibility to take care of her. When they finally set up camp so they could relax for a little while; Agron set up their tent further away from the other people so he could talk to Nasir in private.

When Agron and Nasir had everything set up he approached the man who was staring off into the distance and he laid his hand on Nasir's shoulder, "We really need to talk Nasir."

Nasir shrugged Agron's hand off his shoulder and took a step away, "I really don't feel like talking right now."

"I just want to know what is going on with you lately. You have been in a bad mood for awhile and it has gotten worse with each passing day." Agron pleaded staring at Nasir's back hoping he would finally open up to him.

Nasir looked down at the spear in his hand and spun it around, "You really can't think of the reason why I might be in a bad mood?"

Agron thought about it for a second but he really couldn't think of anything that he has done to cause Nasir to be angry, "Nothing comes to mind, please just tell me so that I can make apologies."

Nasir sighed but he didn't say anything for awhile and Agron put his hand on Nasir's shoulder again to try and turn him around. Nasir hissed, "Please do not touch me right now."

But Agron didn't listen he kept his and on Nasir's shoulder trying to turn him around. It all happened so fast that Agron didn't have time to react. Nasir swung around and swept the end of the spear behind Agron's legs flipping him in the air. When Agron landed on his back and he had a hard time focusing before he became unconscious.

(((((((((())))))))))

Agron slowly woke up and realized that he was inside their tent, he moved to sit up but he couldn't move. He looked up at his arms which were above his head and saw that they were tied to a peg that was deeply embedded in the ground. It looked like Nasir tied up his arms so that they would not cause harm to his hand. Then he heard Nasir's voice at the entrance to the tent, "Do you like my little device there?"

Agron looked over and saw Nasir step in. Agron tried to pull the peg out of the ground but it wouldn't move, "Nasir what is going on? Why do you have me tied up?"

Nasir picked up a pillow; placed it on the floor near Agron and sat on it, "Well I figured that since you still don't know what you did wrong then I should talk to you without you trying to distract me." Nasir paused to admire Agron's bare chest, "You are definitely a distraction but it's easier to look then to have you touch me and distract me that way. Do you have anything to say before I explain to you why I am doing this?"

Agron realized that it was a lost cause to ask Nasir to let him go so he shook his head, "No I don't have anything to say."

"Now I want to talk without you interrupting me, the only time I want you to speak is when I give you permission. Nod your head that you understand what I am saying." Agron nodded his head and then Nasir started his lecture, "What has gotten me so pissed off recently is that I am still hurt that you tossed me aside like I was nothing to you while you risked your life. You have no idea how painful it was for me when I thought you were dead; it tore a hole in my chest because I should have been there with you and should have died along side you. I was feeling guilty and completely stupid for letting you boss me around, I should have acted like the free man I was but I also thought that you didn't care for me anymore. Why would you leave me to live in a world without you unless you didn't care for me anymore?"

Nasir looked on the verge of tears; he stood up and went to the tent entrance. He looked out into the distance and took a shuddering breath, "What was the real reason you left me Agron? I know you said that your heart would seize in your chest if you led me to my doom but I don't think that is the full reason for you leaving me." Nasir turned around and looked at Agron, "I want you to answer me Agron."

Agron took a deep breath, "Yes a part of it was because I did want you to live but part of the reason was because I saw that you had feelings for Castus and I felt like I wasn't any good for you anymore. I knew you would follow me anywhere even to battle and I felt like in a way I was forcing you to be a warrior. At the time I didn't think I could be a tiller of land and that all I was called for was battle so I thought that maybe Castus could provide you with that kind of life. I didn't want to force you to die only because I couldn't provide you with what you deserved to have."

Nasir snapped, "But you did force me, you forced me to go with Spartacus and you did force me to die because the day I thought you were dead something inside me did die." Nasir angrily wiped away the tears running down his face, "Did you really think I could be with Castus when you had my whole heart? Spartacus couldn't really love any other woman after his wife died, did you think that I could? Because I wouldn't have, if you had truly died on the field that day, I would have gone with Spartacus in battle and would have killed as many Roman's as I could before I died so that I could be with you again in the afterlife."

Agron was crying now seeing the pain he caused Nasir, "Can I say something please?" Agron held his breath hoping Nasir wouldn't be mad that he talked. Nasir looked at Agron then nodded his permission, "I was so stupid to leave you that day, it wasn't until I was taken captive after we were defeated before I really started feeling stupid. When we were released I was so afraid of seeing you because I didn't know how you were going to react and I didn't know if you would have been with Castus. That truly would have killed me to see that but when you came up to me I could see in your eyes that you still loved me even after what I did."

"I still love you Agron I am just so angry from all the pain I went through." Nasir moved forward and knelt down by Agron, "Now that I have said all that I was going to say it is time for your lesson."

"What lesson?" Agron asked panicked.

Nasir shook his head, "Don't worry I am not going to do anything bad I am just going to teach you that no man, not even you, can tell me what to do." Nasir moved around until he was kneeling down in between Agron's thighs. He made quick work of removing his clothes and then Agron's clothes. When they were both naked Agron realized what Nasir was doing. He was a little scared about this because he has never been on the receiving end before and he didn't know what to expect. But despite being scared Agron couldn't help but start of feel aroused by the situation.

Nasir pulled out a bottle of oil from within the fold of fabric on the floor, he got his length oiled up and then used his oiled fingers to prepare Agron. Having one finger in him felt really weird but it added to his excitement. Nasir slowly pumped his finger in and out stretch him, Agron was starting to push down on his finger when he added a second finger; it stung for a second before give way to pleasure.

When Nasir had three fingers in him he pulled out and Agron whined at the loss of those fingers but soon Nasir's length was placed at Agron's entrance. He pushed in slowly, now Agron was trying to move away from Nasir because it was hurting more than the fingers but Nasir's hands on his hips kept him in place. It wasn't until Nasir was fully inside him before the pain subsided but Nasir stopped moving. Agron groaned trying to move himself on Nasir's cock but he kept him in place. Nasir smacked him on the ass, "Be still Agron or I will take an even longer time to finish."

Agron nodded his head and tried to not move. Nasir slowly moved out and slowly pushed back in, he kept doing that moving very slowly and it was driving Agron crazy. Agron started to whimper, "Nasir please move faster. I am not demanding I am begging you, please move faster."

"Hmmm, I like the idea of you begging. Beg me again Agron."

Agron started into Nasir's eyes, "Please move faster, I promise to be a better lover to you."

Nasir narrowed his eyes at Agron, "I want you to tell me what your lesson is today, and I want you to say exactly what I said to you."

"My lesson is that no man, not even me, can tell you want to do."

Nasir smiled, "Say it again but say it louder." He kept moving at a slow pace denying him anything until Agron satisfied him.

Agron said it louder, "My lesson is that no man, not even me, can tell you want to do!"

Nasir shook his head, "I want you to scream it at the top of your lungs."

"MY LESSON IS THAT NO MAN, NOT EVEN ME, CAN TELL YOU WANT TO DO!"

Nasir laughed and started to move faster; Agron grunted at the sudden movement but then started moaning and thrusting his hips. Argon's body was on fire, he could feel that he was reaching his peak soon. Nasir hissed which was a sign that he too was reaching the end. Nasir was pumping frantically this time and then his body tensed, he could feel Nasir releasing inside him.

After Nasir finished and his body stopped shaking from the intense orgasm, he pulled out of Agron. When Nasir didn't make a move to help Agron in his own release he started to protest, "Nasir aren't you going to help me out here?"

Nasir gave Agron a serious look, "I want you to swear to me that you will never leave my side again and I want you to say it in German because I remember when you told me that it would be more binding that way." Nasir crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow challenging Agron to refuse.

Staring into Nasir's eyes and swore, _"Ich verspreche, auf mein Leben, dass ich nie wieder von deiner Seite, egal was."_ Agron knew Nasir didn't know his language so he repeated it to him," I promise on my life that I will never leave your side again no matter what."

The smile that Agron loved the most spread across Nasir's face, he hasn't seen that smile in so long. Nasir suddenly lunged forward and captures Agron's lips in a searing kiss. Agron groaned at the contact and kissed Nasir back hungrily. Nasir's hand slowly slid down Agron's body until he reached Agron's erection and he started stroking it. Nasir bit the bottom of Agron's lip making him bleed which brought Agron so much closer to release. He started kissing down Agron's neck sucking and biting leaving lots of love bites. When Nasir bit down on the section between his neck and shoulder it made Agron thrust up one more time before he released. Nasir helped him ride out the shakes, when Agron was finally still Nasir kissed him again and then moved forward to until his binds.

When Agron's hands were released he brought them down, cupped Nasir's face and laughed, "I definitely learned my lesson I will never, ever leave your side again." Agron turned serious, "Anyway I never intended to leave you again. I decided this on the day you came up to me after I was rescued, I realized I was given a second chance to be with you and I wasn't going to mess it up again."

"I am so glad to hear that." Nasir kissed Agron's chest and then laid his head on it. Agron pulled Nasir closer and they both closed their eyes. They both have a chance to live a free life; Agron was going to make sure that he stayed worthy of Nasir and the love he offers.

*The End*


End file.
